secretavisfandomcom-20200214-history
H000033
= The Death of the Captain = HE WAS POISONED DURING THE BALL. HIM AND THE PARTY. They survive it, but he doesn’t. Murder Who: * Murderer: Dakath Olocaryn * Victim: '''Carnelis Vexina * '''Relationship to victim: '''Carnelis was investigating other murders of Dakath's. Dakath had threatened Carnelis when the kids had gone missing. Carnelis didn't stop his investigation. * '''Other Suspects: '''A few of the people who have reasons to hold a grudge. ** Akkar Qiyra - Where anyone, in order to favor a thief, makes a compromise for the loss sustained, he cannot afterwards prosecute him for theft. (Akkar caught someone stealing, and took back the stuff they stole, but it was ruined. He then tried to take them to court, but the courts ruled that a compromise had already been made, as the stolen goods had been recovered). ** Alok Kelcaryn - When anyone breaks a member of another, and is unwilling to come to make a settlement with him, he shall be punished by the law of retaliation (an eye for an eye). ** Ayas Enzorwyn - Anyone who, knowingly and maliciously, burns a building, or a heap of grain left near a building, after having been placed in chains and scourged, shall be put to death by fire. If, however, he caused the damage by accident, and without malice, he shall make it good; or, if he has not the means to do so, he shall receive a lighter punishment. (Ayas accidentally caught flame to a neighbors grain silo, and was burnt, but not to death.) ** Durlan Chaeyarus - Anyone who turns cattle on the land of another, for the purpose of pasture, shall surrender the cattle, by way of reparation. ** Elora Jojor - When any persons commit a theft during the day and in the light, whether they be freemen or slaves, of full age or minors, and attempt to defend themselves with weapons, or with any kind of implements; and the party against whom the violence is committed raises the cry of thief, and calls upon other persons, if any are present, to come to his assistance; and this is done, and the thieves are killed by him in the defense of his person and property, it is legal, and no liability attaches to the homicide. (Her son was killed when he was caught breaking into a house, Carnelis ruled it a lawful death. Elora is convinced that he son was framed. Not by Carnelis, but he didn't help). ** Fenian Presfaren - Anyone who annoys another by means of magic incantations or diabolical arts, and renders him inactive, or ill; or who prepares or administers poison to him, is guilty of a capital crime, and shall be punished with death. (Carnelis had caught Presfaren's sister, she was put to death)) ** Itham Keaxidor - When anyone contracts a legal obligation with reference to his property, or sells it, by making a verbal statement or agreement concerning the same, this shall have the force and effect of law. If the party should afterwards deny his statements, and legal proceedings are instituted, he shall, by way of penalty, pay double the value of the property in question. (It was a he said she said type situation - Itham swears he didn't make the verbal agreement, but Paeral Ulakas swears he did. Carnelis had to follow the law and convict Itham). ** Kaylin Iarlar - If anyone knowingly and maliciously kills a freeman, he shall be guilty of a capital crime. If he kills him by accident, without malice and unintentionally, let him substitute a ram to be sacrificed publicly by way of expiation for the homicide of the deceased, and for the purpose of appeasing the children of the latter. (Her father was accidentally killed by Vamir Presra, who was only punished by giving a ram. She feels this was insufficient, and doesn't feel like Carnelis brought justice to their family). ** Kieran Genkrana - When anyone knocks a tooth out of the gum of a freeman, he shall be fined three hundred gold''; if he knocks one out of the gum of a slave, he shall be fined a hundred and fifty gold.'' ** Ruven Giltris - If anyone commits a theft during the day, and is caught in the act, he shall be scourged, and given up as a slave to the person against whom the theft was committed. (he stole from someone and then became a slave) ** Zeno Genhorn- A father shall have the right of life and death over his son born in lawful marriage, he may scourge, maim, imprison, torture, or execute them at his pleasure. (he reported abuse by his father, Carnelis had to do nothing, at it was legal). ** '''Motive: * Need or greed (or pleasure)? * Why did he do it? * Why did he do it this way? Means: * How: * With what? * How’d they get that? Opportunity: * When: * Where: Results: * What happened? * Why did it happen that way? * Incriminating Evidence: Conclusions & Clues: Carnelis was the main target. # He was given a much worse poison than everyone else. (from the lab) # Everyone was frozen w/ poison, Carnelis was the only one shot. Second Conclusion 1 Clue # 3 Clue BACK UP IN CASE THEY DON’T FIGURE IT OUT. Second Conclusion # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue Third Conclusion # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue Fourth Conclusion # 1 Clue # 2 Clue # 3 Clue Clues: In his home, in his safe, he has: * Two letters from Tel'Tapendar from the investigation of the missing kids ** "We're going to kill all the kids, this is what happens when pigs stick their noses too deep in mud, they come out covered in shit." ** "Consider this our threat. These piglets have been branded - they belong to us. We released them, we can take them back just as easily. Back off, or next time we round up our piglets, they'll find themselves in the slaughterhouse." * Details, evidence, etc from the murders he's been tryna solve. ** Category:Cases Category:Homicide